Underneath the smile : Freedom?
by angelic-sinner
Summary: Ginny and Harry break up, sorrow swallows the both of them but it's hold is greater on Ginny,Will she go to extreme lengths to be free of her own black hole...
1. Freedom?

Title: Underneath the smile

Author: Honey Malaga

Genre: Romance, drama

Rating: 15+ M

Disclaimer: Do not own anything 'cept the plot

The wind blows beneath me, I look around and beauty is everywhere. But one thing I know that most people don't… That beauty is just a thin piece of cover, hidden underneath it is the black hole of hell we each make for ourselves and one day will be engulfed inside. People go on with their ordinary lives; not knowing that wherever they stand a strand of magic rests in peaceful slumber.

"Hey! Ginny, wait up!"

I turn around; behind me my brother and his best friend and my former lover, the famous Harry Potter, hurry to catch up with me. I stay still on the green pasture I stand on, my spell of thoughts broken. I force a smile.

"Hey guys, anything wrong."

They shake their heads in response, "Nah, we just thought we'd walk with you seeing as your alone and all," Ron explained.

"Ahh, so you think I'm a loner or something, I HAVE friends you know," I said, a sarcastic tune playing into my words.

Harry smiled. I felt my insides burn red with embarrassment.

"We didn't mean it like that Ginny, it's been a long time since we just walked together, I thought, maybe, we could just, well, walk," Harry explained, a shy smile dancing across his face.

It must have been contagious, that smile, for suddenly it too took control of my lips.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh please, get a room will you?"

Ron suddenly seemed to hear the idiotic ness of his words and mumbled an apology.

You see, Harry and me had broken up not more than two weeks ago. We were standing at The Burrow's newly mowed backyard. My elder brother's wedding, Bill Weasley, was to hold his wedding ceremony, to Fluer Delacour, two nights later in this very backyard. As soon as Ron had blurted out his sentence, Harry and me turned away from each other.

"Umm, I, I have to go, so many things to do," I said, awkwardly.

Harry glared at Ron and tried to change my mind but I was already heading for the kitchen, a source of hard work would surely keep Harry out of my thoughts and maybe then, the sorrow will go away.

As I approached the kitchen I heard angry voices, though my ears were keen, I had to come closer to understand the meaning of what they were discussing about.

"… Found it in same room," a familiar voice whispered angrily, I recognized it as my father's voice, Molly Weasley.

"You must be mistaken!" My mother whispered back.

"It's true Molly, we've never had a prob…"

Before I could eavesdrop more on my parents' conversation, someone tapped me on the shoulder,

"Hey little missy, what are you doing here?"

I looked up, Fred and George starred down at me with a questioning look on their face.

"Nothing," I said almost to quickly, starring innocently back at them I utter an excuse and quickly slipped away before they could ask any questions.

When I was a good distance from everybody, my heart began to throb, a painful thought clutched at my mind. _Was it possible? Did they discover my secret? _I forced myself to calm down. I grabbed a bottle from the inside of my bra; I starred at it, _should I give in to temptation? Will it be obvious? _After a moment's silence I decided to ignore the consequences and did what I knew was wrong, I drained the bottle of its small portion of contents.

I began to feel dizzy, I felt like I was swaying from side to side entwined with the Earth's soft breeze. A calm feeling settled inside of me, everything felt right, like I could do anything I wanted.

_What did I want? _

I knew what I wanted and I was going to get it no matter what…

I looked out, towards where Harry was sitting. He was what i wanted. That was it. For years I have dreamed of what it would be like to have a relationship with him, to kiss him, to be with him. And when my dreams comes true,it stopped with an abrupt end, why? Because of lord Voldemort. I walked uptowards Harry.

As i came closer to Harry,I felt him inside of me, my breaths became short, my mind numb,he was everything, everything. Time had no right to steal what we had.Harry lookedmy way, a surprised expression caught his features only to be replaced by a smile and a wave. Before i could think of what i was doing,I jumped into his arms and locked my lips unto his. His eyes widened with surprise,nevertheless he did not do anything to stop me,just the opposite. Hewrapped his nimble arms around me and held me closer, passion flowing from my lips to his.A sudden wave of nausea exploded into my body, my mind could no longer take the effects,I dropped down onto the ground,and Iheard Harry screaming my name and footsteps running. The bottle dropped out of my hand,I heard a gasp and darkness won its hold over me.


	2. Guilt

Underneath the smile

Part 2: Guilt

Fog set in, the night air was cold, chilly. I looked around; I could see nothing but fog. The grass was damp and moist; I was just about to get up when I heard a laugh. A laugh so twisted I didn't dare breathe for the fear of the person noticing me.

"Oh Ginny…" The voice said in a malicious whisper.

I gasped, the coldness in his voice swept inside me, numbing mewith misery.

_Who was this person? What is he doing to me? _All these thoughts raced through my mind as the voice got louder and louder, each time, calling my name.

"Ginny, oh GINNY…YOU BETRAYED ME… TRAITOR…LIAR… FEIND!" It called.

The words crept into my ear, and exploded into my mind; it was as though an earthquake existed within my head. The words were so deafening, I screamed, I screamed for all I was worth, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"

A malicious hiss escaped from the person's lips as his outline began to form in front of me; "You did this to me…why did you do it?"

"I don't even know you!"

"Oh no. You know me too well, Ginny. And your doings have pained me… why do you do it? Why…?"

The outline grew to a silhouette and began to form detailed outlines the more he cursed me, the more accused me of something so twisted! His details became more and more defined the closer he got, tears began to form in my eyes. Before I could stop it, the pearly white tears began to run down my cheeks and disappeared into my lips. He was so close to me now, I could hear him breathing, feel his warmth against my bare skin, but I didn't dare look up, afraid of the peril that awaits me. He pulled my hair, my face rocked upwards. For a little more than a second we starred into each other's eyes, for a moment, I could feel his pain, a pain so great my heart felt as though it would burst with grief. My heart skipped a beat, as I noticed then who it was, saw the person to whom a voice so twisted belonged to, _it can't be! NO! Please God NO!_

"…What are you doing to yourself…? Why would you go to such lows…?"

The words awoke me.

Although I did not truly understand what was being said, I knew it was full of concern and heartbreak because it seemed the person from whose lips those miserable words belonged to was crying. The world around me was hazy, but one thing was for sure, someone was crying on my bedside. My heart plunged, Harry. I whispered his name. His face, which had been facing downwards, now looked at me, a waterfall of tears racing across his face. He hugged me, a sad smile dancing on his lips. His lips, wet from the tears, touched mine and for a moment I felt as though heaven was right where I was.

"How could you this to yourself?"

My heaven was punctured by reality and tears began to form, "I'm so sorry Harry."

"I thought I was protecting you from all this. I thought by keeping us apart you wouldn't have to suffer."

"Harry, it's not your fault."

He began to kiss me, from my lips to my breasts. His head lay there, the cloth, damp, because of his tears. My own tears fell to my pillow as I whispered again, "It's not your fault."

We hung there, in our own world, unaware of the faces that starred. We stayed the way we were; tear stained faces and a heart willing to explode.We suspended in ourown world until a cough broke the saddened silence. I looked away from Harry, from his grief and I starred at my family, whose faces were held blank. I looked towards my brothers, searching for comfort, searching for a hope. A feeling of guilt began to take over me, he had cried because of me, I broke him down, broke him down because of what I did. This was my doing, but how could I stop? I had already started down the road to my own black hell, could I stop myself? I doubted it. But Harry… he thought it was his fault… he is broken because of it… should I stop?

I starred into my mother's eyes, she said the only comforting words of the evening, as Harry's sobs rang into the night, "It's going to be all right."

But comfort was all it was; it would be a long time before those words were made a reality. Because already my mind was being dragged to that small bottle, a means of escape fromthis harsh world...I needed it.


	3. Cravings

I looked beyond my window, up at the stars, shining in the dark sky. Harry had told me he had hidden the bottle from the others' sights. He had left only minutes before, so had everyone I knew. I felt as though they had turned their backs towards, trying to forget the nothingness I had become and longed for the old Ginny to come back.

My every being craved for that bottle, he had refused to give it to me, and why should he? That bottle had turned me into something wretched, had twisted my mind, my very soul in to something I hated. The craving took over me and soon I began to scream. The pain was unbearable, every part of me cried out for that drug, cried out for one small taste…

"Harry! Harry! Please! Give it to me! Harry!"

I knew that if I did not get it soon, I would rather die than stay alive, I would rather succumb to my cravings than fight against it, I would rather be twisted and hated than loved, all I wanted was my bottle. All I wanted was to taste it my mouth again, to be free again, to escape… escape from an already damned world.

No one wanted me, no one needed me, so why not? Why not be free from them? I stood up screaming, destroying everything that I could, "HARRY!"

I slammed my fist into a mirror hanging beside my bedside. Pieces broke off. My hand was numb with pain; blood was oozeing from my palms. My head was racing, _I need one taste, just one…_

I looked at the pieces of broken mirror; I saw my reflection, "Take me Ginny! You don't deserve to be here! All you'll give is grief and suffering!" it teased me.

I starred harder, _what was wrong with me?_ Was I losing my mind? No, I couldn't be… because it was right… I am worthless, "What do you want me to do?"

"Take me, take me, and slit your wrists… it'll be better for everyone. No one wants you around, least of all Harry. Do it for them… do it for him…"

I grabbed a sharp portion of mirror and looked into it, my reflection smiled, it smiled and it laughed, "Good girl Ginny."

Tears were spraying down my shirt. My red hair was mingled with sweat and tears. _There's nothing more in this life… I'll do it for him…_

My heart thumped at the slightest mention of Harry, he was all I had and now all I had was gone. Without a moments hesitation I slashed at wrists over and over again willing the pain to spread and devour my emotional agony. I prayed a silent prayer that they would all forgive me for what I had done.

Thick red blood squeezed from my wrists and unto the floor, free of its unwilling captivity. I slid to the floor, the floor littered with broken possessions. I cried like there was no tomorrow. "I'm so, so sorry…" I murmured.

I gazed into nothingness as my brain began to realize the loss of blood. The world around me seemed hazy, blurred by the blood that dripped into my eyes as I whipped them free of my salty tears. No matter how hard I tried the tears kept coming. The more I tried to think, the more my head began to burn. I screamed in my frustration, "LET ME GO! LET ME FUCKING DIE!"

I hadn't noticed that Harry had crashed to the door; I was too occupied with my thoughts, my tears, my screams, my cravings. I lay in the middle of my mess, in the middle of blood. The cravings within me were still strong. Harry ran over to me, he screamed something, I couldn't hear what he was saying, my whole body was throbbing and the only sound I could hear was the fast beating of my own heart and somehow, his.

He held me in his arms, his face close to mine, alarm written all over his face. Pain took hold of him, and the guilt inside me grew. I felt so weak, my eyes dropped, I could feel the thundering of footsteps in a hurry and Harry saying something I couldn't understand. I had caused this, this sorrow, for everyone.

"I'm so sorry," were the words that I repeated over and over again. The more I repeated those words, the tighter he held onto me. Darkness was creeping in from within the corner of my eyes, I fought to stay awake, to tell Harry it was for the better. Nothing good could have come out of my actions, this was better, everyone would be happy and he wouldn't have to suffer all the time. No…_you wouldn't have to suffer anymore…_

Before the darkness took complete control over me I heard the words he had longed for me too understand, "I love you…we'll get through this, please don't leave me…"


	4. Harsh reality

I looked at her, her red flaming hair, her milky white complexion, and the little freckles that seemed as though they were sprinkled upon her. Ginny. I thought keeping her away would serve as means of protecting her not making her worse!

I was at St Mungo's hospital, Intensive Care Unit. Physically, Ginny was fine, all the cuts and bruises she had brought upon herself the wizards and witches of St. Mungo could have easily repaired. No, she was fine physically, but mentally, her conditioned worsened every second. No one was allowed inside the room, none of the wizards or witches could think of a way to rid her of her mental disability. They had told us, her whole family and I that she had brought this anguish upon herself and only she could take it away. It was a question of whether she would have the determination to undergo the sufferings she would have to endure. My Ginny, my baby was suffering because of my doing. Even though I was outside, starring into the room's transparent section of wall, I could here her screaming, crying, shrieking for the drug. My eyes were red from the many hours of crying I had tolerated.

I whispered her name, the words entwined with the Earth's wind and echoed silently inside my mind. A feeling of emptiness captured me. What had gone wrong? _Why_ had it gone wrong? I felt the bottle, hidden inside my pocket. My pity traveled to the Weasleys. They could barely afford to pay their children's school fees, for their books and ink, etc. Now they had to worry about the hospital bills, and it was all because of me.

Maybe if I had listened to my heart, maybe then she would still be shining her smile towards me. Maybe then she would still be well and full of good health, maybe then; she would have no desire of killing herself. Her reason for doing so was so that _I_ could be happy and she wouldn't be a _burden _to everyone, least of all me. I know the Weasleys may be sharing their grief with me but deep within me I know that they blamed me for what Ginny had done to herself, what she _wanted_ to do to herself.

She screamed my name over and over, I longed to be by her side but I wasn't allowed inside. Fresh tears began to form in my eyes… what God would allow this?

"HARRY! Harry!"

The name echoed through my mind, there were strange people all around me, trying to hurt me, to torment me. I screamed for all I was worth. Those people were trying to hold me down and voice in my head kept whispering, "Die…die…die…death is the only option…"

"NOOOOO! Nooooo! Get out of my head! Get out! GET OUT! HARRY! HARRY!"

"Death…only option…"

"HARRY!"

My tears sprayed unto the bed I was being held unto, unconsciously my body moved in all directions on its own accord, the more they tried to push me down the more my body struggled. My mind, my heart, my soul was tired of this life, how people want to treat me, how they discriminate me. Through my tears I could see Harry starring at me, his face tear stained. For just a small moment, time stopped and our eyes locked, seeing through each others pain and understanding the others reasons. For a moment, even time stopped for our love.

I was brutally shaken awake and everything around me came to focus. I could see something glinting in the bright light of the room. A needle. _What were they trying to do? Why did they want to hurt me? WHY!_

"What are you doing, get it away! Get it away! NOOOO!"

I felt the needle slide into my skin, my flesh, through my neck. Surprisingly there was no pain, maybe because I had felt too much of it. All of the sudden I became dizzy, my head began to spin; everything around me became a blur as I slipped back into nothingness.

"Hey! Hey! What did you do? What did you do to her?" I asked questioningly, banging on the door.

"Harry, Harry, calm down. They're just giving her something to calm her down, so she doesn't hurt herself," Ron answered, his hand on my shoulder.

I just nodded and told myself to relax. _Of course, that seemed logical. Didn't have to overreact. Get a grip Harry._ "Harry, you okay? I think you need a little fresh air," Ron suggested.

I nodded in response. _Yeah, that's what I needed, Fresh air. But I can't leave Ginny alone, not in the condition she's in. _"Yeah, maybe I'll go later."

"Ginny will be fine Harry. You need to rest. I'm pretty sure you didn't sleep last night," Mr. Weasley said, "It's okay. We'll be here for her."

I couldn't speak. It was as though something had stuck something down my throat. All though I tried to say something, nothing came, so I nodded and followed Ron towards the exit.

We walked in silence; everything around us seemed to feel our sorrow, which explained why no noise could be heard. People around us watched with curiosity, it was as though someone had put up a big sign over our heads that had a certain pitiful appeal to it. My mind kept racing back to Ginny, _How was she? Was she okay? What was she feeling right now? _

Ron broke the silence with a cough, "Harry?"

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

"You know we don't blame you, right? About what Ginny did, I mean. It's not your fault man."

"Yeah."

Silence fell over us again as the awkward moment passed. I felt like sleeping, sleeping beside Ginny. Being what we used to be. To hear her sarcastic comments and see her radiant smile. I smiled as I remembered the first time I kissed her. A proud moment in my life. The happiest memory that would ever reside in my mind.

Memories of her and me floated across my mind, remembering the moments we shared, trying to forget recent occurrences. _What have I done to her?_ Was a question that echoed through my mind and into my conscience.

I didn't deserve to be here, to watch over her. I had never deserved to her love. Everything around me seemed to vanish, and Ginny's face floated in front of me. She was smiling, wind blowing through her flaming red hair, her hazel eyes shining with glee. She held out her hand and gestured for me to come closer.

"Come on Harry. Come and play with me."

I shook my head._ What's gotten over me? _But even though I shook my head, Ginny's face was still flying in front of me. She giggled.

"Oh silly willy. You don't have to do anything. Come on, come play with me."

"Ginny?" I asked uncertainly.

"Who else baby? Come on, there's a warm bed waiting for us. You know what that means."

"Yeah, yeah I do."

I was brutally shaken back to reality. Ron's face starring at me.

"Harry! Harry! Snap out of it!"

I observed my surroundings and realized that I was at the stairs.

"You almost fell! What were you thinking?"

"I dunno," I said, my voice shaking.

"Serves him right for what he did to my Ginny."

A familiar voice said form behind me. Out of curiosity and anger I turned back and my eyes widened with surprise and astonishment. _What was he doing here?_


	5. The Brawl

"What are you doing here?" I asked sharply.

He glared at me with sharp hateful eyes, not bothering to answer my question; he turned his back towards me. Beside me Ron was struggling to keep control of his anger, is face now the same colour as his flaming red hair.

"_YOUR_ Ginny? Your Ginny! That's my sister you're talking about ratface!" he yelled, anger definite in his voice.

"Watch what you say Weasel. Or an unfortunate little accident might just happen to someone you know." He sneered, disgust written on his face.

"He's not worth it Ron!" I said, struggling to keep hold of Ron as he lunged at his opponent.

"Listen to Potter, Weasley."

Ron grumbled and glared at him, "You'll get what comes around you sick fuck and if I ever see you around my sister you're going down!"

"And what are you going to do about it _Weasley?_ You gonna get Potter to kick butt? Or are you going to run back to mommy?"

"No Ron! Ginny needs us we are not going to let this asshole reduce our pride," I said, holding him back.

He tugged me off and with a sour expression on his face he said, "You're right, he ain't worth it."

Ron hit him "accidentally" with his shoulder and stormed off towards the exit.

"What the hell are you on about Malfoy? Calling my girl _yours?" _I asked sourly, my head thumping uncontrollably with anger.

"Your girl? I thought you dumped her weeks ago, but guess what she came looking for," he said, a malicious smile on his face.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle, one very similar to what Ginny had had in her hands.

"Why you sniveling bastard! YOU GAVE THIS TO HER? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN!"

My patience burst and Malfoy and me suddenly went rolling down the stairs. We stopped as we hit the bottom; I punched him with every ounce of strength I had left.

"That all you got Potter?" he asked teasingly, blood dripping from his lips.

A figure opened the door to where we were and starred in surprise, "What the hell is going on here?" he yelled.

I was on top of Malfoy, striking him with every blow I could muster. The stranger separated us, scolded us and told us that if he ever saw this kind of behaviour again we would be kicked out of the hospital. Turns out that the stranger was the owner of St. Mungo.

We nodded silently in agreement and left the way we came starring at each other through hateful eyes. "Don't you dare go near her!" I whispered menacingly.

"Make me," he whispered angrily and disappeared through the door leading to the hall. I followed him out but went through the exit, not wanting to recall our nasty encounter and happy to not seeing him again.

"What took you so long?" Ron asked, "And what the hell happened to you?" he questioned as he saw the bruises and wounds I had all over me.

"Fell down the stairs," I half-lied.

"Rolling down the stairs can only get you so many bruises. You fought Malfoy didn't you? And left me out. Didn't you?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Ron, look. I didn't mean it but, he did something unforgivable and I couldn't hold it in. I didn't mean too. I swear."

"And this unforgivably deed of his, you gonna tell me anything soon?"

I looked at my shoes and shook my head.

"Well, whenever you're ready pal."

We sat on the sidewalk in silence, listening to the hustle and bustle of the people around us. Thinking of anything comforting to say to the other.

After several minutes Ron asked if I wanted to go back in, I nodded in response. We headed back into the hospital and towards the Intensive Care unit.

I looked through the clear portion on the wall that showed her, Ginny, sleeping soundly, a peaceful expression on her face. The first time in days I have seen that calm look on her.

I looked towards her family, "How is she?" I asked them.

"She's fine, nothing interesting happened," Bill answered, "We might be going back to The Burrow soon. We'll come back early tomorrow. You all need some rest. Mom and dad will stay here, watch over her." He added.

"No, I'll stay," I responded as Ron nodded in response.

"No Harry. You need some rest. We'll be leaving in ten minutes. I just have to tell the twins and wait for Charlie," Bill said.

"Charlie's coming?" Ron asked wearily.

"Yeah, it's Ginny. You two wait here while I get the twins."

"Okay," we both said in unison.

Several minutes later Bill and the twins show up. Bill asked Fleur if she preferred to stay or have a little rest and then come back. She chose to stay.

I got up reluctantly, starring at her peaceful features before I walked slowly towards a cold green fireplace.

Someone was shaking me awake. When peace finally sweeps over me somebody wanted to take it away.

"What do you want? Leave me alone." I grumbled.

"I have what you want Ginny."

My eyes opened. A small bottle floated in front of my eyes.

I gasped, "Malfoy?"


	6. Temptation

Chapter 6: Temptation

"What do you want?" I asked, my whole body shaking underneath the covers.

"You know what you want," he said, smiling. He held the small bottle in front of me, "You know you want one, why resist?"

Disaster followed wherever I went…no matter how much I tried to resist I couldn't, my hand snapped up to reach for the glorious contents of the bottle. Draco moved his hand away in one swift movement just as I was about to grab it. "What do you want from me Draco?" I asked angrily, "I was doing fine before you showed up!"

He smiled teasingly, "Aww, poor baby Ginny…come on baby, have you forgotten everything we've been through?" His smile widened as I glared at him angrily, I forced my hand down and ripped my eyes away from the bottle.

"You made me into this! You made me into what I am now! All for what? To see me suffer? Well you've got what you've wanted, leave me alone!"

"Come on Ginny! Don't go all dramatic on me, it's dead boring. I thought you'd try harder for what you crave…" His eyes shined with malice as he opened the bottle and stuck out his tongue as a drop escaped from the bottle into his mouth, he stared at me, his eyes slowly changing into the colour of dried blood.

He leaned closer to me, smiling as he held the bottle in front of my mouth. I stared at him, trying to resist and then I looked away to the broken mirror that held what little pieces were left from my angered tantrum. One piece of glass, held my reflection, a tiny reflection that saw what was inside of me, "Ginny…Ginny… taste me…take it, be free…give in to the temptation…you have nothing else to live for…"

I looked away, I was going crazy, I knew it and I knew I had already given in the moment I saw the bottle. I looked at Draco, "Is this what you do? Make people miserable?"

"No… I help them be free," he told me as he tipped a small portion of the drug into my already opened mouth. I felt it burn on my tongue and down my throat, my mind raced and my eyes rolled uncontrollably underneath my eyelids. I gasped as I clutched my throat, the liquid burned me, it felt as though my whole body was on fire as it rapidly consumed and spread inside me.

"What did you do to me!" I gasped.

He smiled his malicious smile and laughed softly, "Did you really think I'd give it to you so easily? Or that I would leave you alive? You would have given me away," his eyes shone red.

"But…but, you drank it! You tasted it!" I said in disbelief.

He laughed as he pulled another bottle out of his pocket, "I'm not that stupid Ginny."

He leaned forward, even as my whole body shook unwillingly and the taste of blood became evident in my mouth, he leaned forward and told me he had no choice, even though he said that, there was no sign of remorse in his face. He smiled, "You know I've loved you more than anyone I've ever meet. But then you had to get involved with that oaf Potter!" he said bitterly.

I tried to push him away to scream for help but my body had it's own will. It did nothing I asked of it. My vision blurred with a red thick liquid oozing out of my eyes and to my horror my ears and nose. Draco held out his hand and brushed my red tears away, "This was how you wanted it to be Ginny… at least this way, no one will suffer more than they need to. Sure they'll grieve for you… even I will, but you have to agree with me. It's better to be dead than to be a burden to those you love…"

I took in his words and knew he was right, it was better this way and so I stopped trying to resist and welcomed the open arms of death.

I couldn't stay, I had to be with her. Even though the lack of sleep was starting to catch up with me I refused to give in. I argued with Bill and told him I wasn't going to stay while Ginny lay in bed broken.

"Look Bill! I don't care ok? I don't need fucking rest! I need to be with her! It's my fault she's there!"

"It's not – " Bill began but I cut him off, angry.

"Don't bloody tell me that Bill! You know you don't believe that!"

Bill glared at me angrily, "Did you give her the drug Harry? Did you tell her to take it??"

"Whatever…I'm going!" I yelled angrily, throwing my hands up in the air.

Charlie, who had been sitting down calmly and observing the heated argument suddenly stood up and grabbed my hand. I glared at him, "Just let me go!" I said, ripping his hand off of mine, but his grip was as strong as steel.

"Harry, calm down. I'll come with you," he said, his voice never rising, always steady.

I calmed down and nodded not knowing what to say.

So here I am, back at St. Mungo's hospital, walking slowly back to the ICU unit in room 342 where Ginny lay.

I stared ahead not trusting my anger to contain itself.

I looked at the room numbers, 338, 389, 340, 341… and we were finally there, I looked through the transparent section of her room and my lungs gave out a cry, "GINNY!"

I ran into the room, she was shaking uncontrollably, blood flowing from her eyes, mouth, ears and nose. Her eye rolled dangerously. Tears escaped my eyes I ran to her and I lashed out, "No!" I smashed the already broken mirror and the lamp beside it. Why was no one here?? Where were the wizards and witches!!!

Charlie ran beside his sister as I sat, face in my hands, I could feel a crease growing on my brow. I had already felt her pulse… there was none to feel.

Charlie realized why I had collapsed on myself and stared in disbelief, "Where are the fucking wizards!!!! Where's mom and dad?!? GINNY! GINNY DAMN YOU! WAKE UP!"

All I could remember was a blur of hurrying feet and sadness. Ginny was gone…my Ginny…was gone.

I should have known all along… that underneath the smile there was nothingness inside her…..

THE END


End file.
